His Butler and His Father
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Ciel has flash backs about his father and starts to think Sebastian looks alot like him. I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


Ciel's POV

_I was playing in the garden with Elizabeth, my mother and aunt were there too. Then Elizabeth tapped me on the shoulder with a big smile. _

"_Tag your it Ciel!" she giggled. _

"_It?" I muttered confused then my mother placed her hand on my shoulder. _

"_That means you have to go catch her dear." she laughed. _

_I smiled and ran after Elizabeth once I caught up to her I playfully wrapped my arms around her and brought her to the floor with me. _

"_Your it now" _

"_Yes, but I don't want to play anymore…." she sighed. _

"_Why?" I frowned. _

'_I'm tired" _

_I nodded and laid next to her and just stared up at the clouds. Then Elizabeth grabbed my hand and held it tight. _

"_Ciel…..when we get older…my mummy and daddy said we are going to be married…."_

"_Yes, I know" I nodded. _

"_Do you promise…..we can play like this all the time….even when we are married?" Elizabeth asked. _

"_I promise" I muttered as we both sat up then she gabbed my arm with a big smile. _

"_And promise we will always be friends, and we will always be together! Do you promise Ciel?" she asked excitedly. _

"_Yes, my lady…" I smiled as I gave her a bow. _

"_Oh Ciel!" she squealed as she threw her arms around me. _

_Then my mother's voice caught my attention. _

"_Ciel! Father is home!" she smiled. _

_I jumped up and looked toward him then I ran to him. _

"_Father! Father!" I called as I ran into his arms. _

"_It was such a nice day today, I decide to play with the children" he smiled as he picked me up and held me close. _

"_Hello Ciel, how has your day been son?" he smiled. _

"_Great father! We played London bridge with Auntie An, and I played tag with Elizabeth!" I said excitedly. _

"_That's wonderful my boy!" he chuckled as he gave me a tight squeeze. _

"_Father, when I grow up I want to be just like you!" I smiled. _

"_Really now?" he chuckled. "Whys that?" _

"_Because you are strong and brave!" _

"_Strong and brave huh? Well I'd say your already strong and brave" he said with a kind smile. _

"_I am?" I asked confused. _

"_Why yes you are, and someday you wont need your mother and I, you'll be a strong man with a beautiful wife!" he smiled as he looked over to Elizabeth. _

"_W-what do you mean I wont need you and mother anymore?" I frowned. _

"_Don't worry son, even though we wont be around we'll always be with you" he smiled. _

"_Promise?" _

"_I promise, and a Phantomhive never goes back on their promise! Right Ciel?" _

"_Right!" _

"_Young master? Young master wake up…." a voice called. _

_*End dream*_

Then I woke up with my head on my desk I looked up and saw my butler Sebastian smiling down at me, his face his smile reminded me so much of my father it was almost unbearable to look at.

"Young master, you seemed to have dozed off" he smiled.

"Yes, I did didn't I….." I muttered as I sat up.

"Young master, by any chance were you crying? Your eyes are rather red"

"No….I do not cry, all my tears dried up long ago…" I muttered as I turned to quickly wipe my eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry young master do forgive me for speaking out of term" Sebastian apologized.

"It's fine, what is for dinner?" I asked.

"Tonight we have Salmon, a fresh garden salad, and Earl Grey, and for desert I have baked a chocolate fondue cake." Sebastian smiled as he placed the food in front of me.

I nodded and started to eat as I was eating he merely smiled down at me but I did not look at him.

"Young master, if you don't mind me asking….what were you dreaming about?"

"I wasn't dreaming…." I muttered.

"I see, you were talking in your sleep so I assumed you must have been dreaming, my mistake." he smiled.

_I was talking in my sleep? Damn it…._I thought with a sigh then I started to eat my desert.

"Sebastian….what exactly was I saying in my sleep?" I asked curiously.

"It was nothing master, please forget I said anything."

"Sebastian tell me, that is an order!" I growled.

"Well you said Lady Elizabeth's name quite a few times, as did you with Madam Reds…..and I believe you also said the words _mother_ and _father_ but you said _father_ quite frequently." Sebastian smiled.

"I see…..I'm finished…." I muttered as I pushed my plate away.

Sebastian nodded and took away my plates once he was gone I stood and looked out of the window at the garden I use to play in.

_*flash back*_

_I was running around in the garden then I saw my father at the back porch speaking with Tanka so I ran toward him. _

"_Father!" I called._

"_Hello Ciel!" he smiled. _

_I smiled and ran toward him then my foot caught a twig and I fell to the ground scraping my knee and I started to cry. _

"_Ciel!" my father called as he and Tanka ran toward me. _

"_M-my leg…." I whimpered. _

"_I'll call Madam Red master Vincent…." Tanka said as he left. _

"_Are you alright Ciel?" he frowned as he knelt down next to me. _

"_I-it hurts father…..I …I tried to be brave….b-but…I'm not…." I frowned as tears rolled down my cheeks. _

"_Why would you say your not brave?" _

"_I….its just a scratch…yet I'm crying over it….." I frowned. _

"_That doesn't mean your not brave!" he chuckled. _

"_I-It doesn't?" I sniffed. _

"_No….being brave doesn't mean not crying and showing no emotion….being brave means to protect your loved ones with all your have left!" he smiled. _

"_R-really?" _

"_Really" he smiled. Then our family dog came over to us and started licking my wound. _

"_See Sebastian thinks your brave….isn't that right boy?" my father smiled. _

"_Woof!" the dog barked as he wagged his tail and licked my face. _

"_Sebastian!" I laughed as I scratched one of his ears. _

"_Come on let's get you inside so your aunt can clean up that scratch." he smiled as he helped me to my feet. _

"_Can you walk?" _

"_Y-yes I think so" I muttered as I tried to walk forward but I fell into my father's arms. _

"_I'll carry you" he chuckled as he scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the house. _

_*End flash back*_

I sighed and placed my hand on my father's ring that I wore.

"Am I still brave….father?" I muttered.

Then a knock on the door caught my attention and Sebastian waked in with a smiled on his face that looked so much like my father.

"What is it?"

" Your bed is ready for you young master" he smiled.

I nodded and started to walk toward him but then the room became dizzy and I tripped landing in Sebastian's arms.

"Young master? Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't need your help…" I muttered as I pulled away from him.

"You look rather tired young master….you shouldn't be staying up such late nights…" Sebastian sighed.

"You can not tell me what to do!" I spat.

"Right, of course forgive me" Sebastian bowed.

I said nothing and tried to walk again but my leg started to wobble.

"Allow me young master" Sebastian whispered as he scooped me up in his arms.

"Idiot…." I muttered.

As he carried me to my room I stared at his face my father's face.

_*Flash Back*_

"_Ciel you must sleep now" my father whispered as he tucked me into bed. _

"_I'm not sleepy father" I frowned. _

"_All great men need their sleep" he smiled. _

_I nodded and cuddled down into my blankets and he blew out the light and started to walked toward the door. _

"_Father!" I called. _

"_Yes?" he wondered as he turned toward me. _

"_Stay with me…till I fall asleep please?" _

"_Of course" he smiled as he walked back toward me. _

"_Promise you wont leave till I fall asleep?" I asked as my eyes drooped slightly. _

"_I promise….a Phantomhive never goes back on his promise" he smiled as he kissed me on the forehead. "Good night son…." he whispered. _

"_Good night…..father…." I muttered as I feel asleep. _

_*End flash back*_

Once we got to my room Sebastian took off my day clothes and put me in my night clothes as he usually did. Then he tucked me in and blew out the light and started to walk toward the door.

"Sebastian…." I muttered.

"Yes my lord?" he asked as he turned toward me.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep….that's an order" I muttered.

"Of course young master" he smiled as he walked back up to me.

"Promise you'll stay with me?" I muttered as I started to fall asleep.

"I promise my lord…..as Phantomhive butler never goes back on his promise" he smiled as he kissed me on the forehead. "Good night young master" he whispered as he walked toward the door.


End file.
